Zombies VS Shinobi
by animewatcher202
Summary: my first fanfic no flames. Orochimaru has a plan to destroy everything read to find out
1. perfect day

(_**I'm kinda late on naruto so bear with me) so now without further interruptions, wait. I forgot the disclaimers. I don't own NARUTO, Shonen jump does. Alright let's get started shall we?**_

* * *

It all began in sky was a brilliant blue, the wind blew at just the right time, the smell of ramen filled the air, birds and ninja flew and jumped from roof top to roof top. Choji, Shikimaru, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Ten-Ten, Shino, Sakura and Neji were all eating ramen at Ichiraku's ramen stand. Hinata and Naruto were strolling through the main busy street; people were in a rush nowadays. Akatsuki seemed to be at a stand still, seeing as that there were no new missions nowadays. Things seemed just about perfect.

Choji then noticed Hinata and Naruto walking down the street. "Hurry Naruto, by the time you get here all the food'll be gone".

'Today is beautiful' thought Hinata, 'things are going perfect, nothing can possibly ruin this'. Naruto then grabbed her hand and tugged her along towards Ichiraku's ramen stand

"C'mon Hinata my stomach is growling can stop and eat" he begged holding his stomach.

"Alright lets-", she didn't get to finish her sentence Naruto was already dragging her along with him towards the stand.

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the hidden sound village**_

"Kabuto is the preparations complete yet?"Orochimaru asked_**.**_

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama were just waiting for your signal" Kabuto answered.

"Excellent, set it off as soon as we leave this pathetic village" Orochimaru commanded while trying not to burst out laughing. 'Konoha shall bow and tremble in fear at the name Orochimaru', he thought. As he got from his throne Sasuke walked towards him and bowed.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked rather anoyed.

"The Hidden Sand's Kazekage has left the Hidden Sand and is on his way to Konoha as we speak."Sasuke replied with boredom written clear on his face.

"Even better we can destroy two villiages in one", He said while laughing,"today is a good day for chaos"

* * *

_**Well thats it for chapter1 dont forget to R&R :) **_


	2. sand and leaf

_Well here's chapter2of my story. Let me try something new?  
Me: who wants to do the disclaimers?  
Tobi: Tobi does TOBI DOES.!  
Me: Alright anyone else?  
Madara: Tobi does!  
Me: ok Tobi *shivers* you can do them.  
Tobi: Yay, Naruto doesn't belong to the writer it belongs to Shonen Jump._

Gaara was taking the lead, Gaara now had a new outfit (more or less) the colors for his jacket was pitch black, and he now has a ring with an hour glass in the middle. Kankuro was in a close second, Kankuro now had a summoning scroll for his puppets now and has a katana Temari was dead last, and Temari now has a wakizashi. The three sand shin obi were rushing towards Konoha. The dessert was uncharacteristically windless, verdins chirped everywhere. Gaara stopped unexpected and sent Kankuro running full speed into him. Fortunately for Gaara, the sand protected him unfortunately for Kankuro; he was blocked by a wall of sand and was face down in a pile of sand.

Temari: "Gaara, what's wrong, why did you stop?" she questioned. Gaara looked as if he was in a trance, his mouth was open, and he was looking further ahead. "Gaara," she said as she waved her hand in his face, "I wonder if-". That moment Kankuro came to in a fit of rage and question. "Holy shit, Gaara why did you-?" he then stopped. He then to was in the same state as Gaara, "just fucking dandy now he's in the same state as Gaara maybe if?" she prepared a kunai, "No the sand would protect Gaara." She then paced in a small circle, _if I look at what their looking at I will soon to be just like them, so maybe if I showed them something to snap them out of their stupors?_ She thought. She walked to Kankuro, _sorry Kankuro but I need a test dummy_. She then high kicked him right in the well you know.

"GOD DAMN", he screamed,"WHAT THE FUCK TEMARI, THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY, SHIT." He was now curled up in his 'safety ball' trying not to cry like a baby. "Damn this hurts", he was down for about twenty-five minutes and then now tried to stand up, "that is one experience I never want to feel again."

"Wait until I tell Gaara," Temari said sticking out her tongue, "he'll laugh his head off,"

"Don't you dare, and besides how are you gonna wake him up?" he asked.

"I have an idea or two" she replied.

Temari then began to undress, she dropped her fan behind, she then unbuttoned her top. "What the fuck Temari? Are you seriously gonna do this?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I'm not stripping all the way just enough to wake him up." She then tossed her shirt to Kankuro, "here hold this."


End file.
